<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unpeeled by Jenna_Nicole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357346">Unpeeled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Nicole/pseuds/Jenna_Nicole'>Jenna_Nicole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bad Puns, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Married Life, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Nicole/pseuds/Jenna_Nicole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With her eyes halfway closed from exhaustion, she hadn’t been mentally prepared to see Banana Noir seductively lounged on her couch. </p><p>"Oh, sorry Princess, that kind of just slipped out.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unpeeled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The potassium in bananas is good for a healthy heart, did you know that?"</p><p>"What?" Marinette mumbled, trudging through the entryway.</p><p>It had been a long day for Marinette. With her eyes halfway closed from exhaustion, she hadn’t been mentally prepared to see Banana Noir seductively lounged on her couch. “Oh, sorry Princess, that kind of just slipped out.”</p><p>“Chat,” she said, leaning her head against the doorframe. “Oh please god not right now.”</p><p>“But my lady, if you don’t <em>unpeel</em> me right now I’m going to have a fit!”</p><p>“Chat!”</p><p>“What?! You don’t find me <em>appealing</em>.”</p><p>“Chat, of course I do.”</p><p>“Look maybe I’m going bananas.”</p><p>“Clearly.”</p><p>“But I’ve been so lost without you. Like I am so, so proud of you but you work like all day.”</p><p>“So do you!”</p><p>“Nope!” he said, shaking his head. “I get home almost a full hour before you do and I’ve been thinking about you all day long."</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Chat.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Okay, so what do you want?”</p><p>“Have I not made myself clear?”</p><p>Marinette just sighed. “Go on.”</p><p>“Mari, are you a banana?”</p><p>“<em>I’m</em> not.”</p><p>“Cause I want to tap that <em>pot-ass-ium</em>.”</p><p>She made a noise that sounded like a strangled cry, but she knew there was no world where she could say "no" to this.</p><p>“Fine,” she huffed, stalking into the bathroom. “But I’m going to wash up real quick. Get that stupid costume off.”</p><p>“Stupid?!!?”</p><p>“Yes, Chat," she said, hiding the smirk that came to her lips. Despite her exhaustion, she missed Adrien so much (even though he could often be like this), it didn't take away from the fact that she spent so much time thinking about him that day. Running a fashion empire was so much more demanding that she expected and she hated when it got in the way of her time with Adrien. She never wanted to even be remotely like his father in that way.</p><p>When she did get to see her husband it was more often than not that they had to be saving city. It had been so difficult to just find time when it could just be Marinette and Adrien.</p><p>“Oh, well, I do prefer that you stay peachy so I guess I'll respect your wishes. You really want the banana to <em>split</em>?”</p><p>No, she said to herself, smiling at the mirror as she brushed her hair. But out loud she just said, “Chat!”</p><p>“Don’t you love marriage?”</p><p>“Ugh,” Marinette said, closing the bathroom door. She hated how distracting he was. “Banana. Off.”</p><p>“Okay," he said disappointed.</p><p>“What? You wanted to be unpeeled.”</p><p>“I do! By you!”</p><p>She dropped her hair brush onto the sink and snapped. “Wait on the bed.”</p><p>Adrien swung off the side of the couch, enthusiastically skipping down the hallway, looking completely insane in the oversized banana suit.</p><p>Marinette couldn’t believe this was her life. This was the Adrien Agreste she had sat up at night thinking about, convinced he was some sort of angel. Perfect and glorious and kind. And while those things might still be true, she hadn’t expected his persona to be so merged with the cat one. It was lucky, she supposed, to have her two favorite men merged into one person, but at the same time, she wished she could have had more of a warning.</p><p>She took a deep breath, swinging around the corner and leaning against the doorframe.</p><p>His eyes quickly sparked up.</p><p>“What?” she asked, unbuttoning her shirt. “Can’t <em>unpeel</em> your eyes from me, Banana Noir?”</p><p>Adrien looked considerably swooned. “My Lady, is this Mario Kart, cause you’ve got me so distracted I might just slip over my own banana peel.”</p><p>She shrieked, feeling an intense wave of hatred for the stupid costume covering his beautiful body. So she slammed the door closed and bolted toward him, tackling him. They were a mess of her long dark hair and his giant banana peel, but it was the mess that she wanted.</p><p>“Damn you, Adrien Agreste."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>